


Tears in the Sea

by gurajiorasu



Series: The Four Times Ohno Satoshi's Heart Broke [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in the Sea

“Sho kun, I’m sorry,” Ohno reached for Sho’s hand and grabbed it tightly. It was so cold.

“It’s not your fault,” Sho gave a faint smile. His voice was barely audible.

“I should have not ask you to come,” tears were streaming.

Sho shook his head, “I’ll follow you everywhere.”

“But-”

“This thing is already too weak for both of us, can you swim there for a while, Toshi? Search for something to hold on to,” Sho pointed to a point with his chin.

Ohno nodded. He swam quickly there even though he knew there’s nothing there.

“I love you, Toshi,” Ohno heard Sho’s voice and he felt alerted. He came back at once.

But it was too late. Sho was not there anymore.

30 minutes later, when the plank was almost too weak to hold even only Ohno, the rescue boat came.

Ohno could only cry.


End file.
